(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and method for managing wireless sensor network.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2006-S-022-02, Development of USN Middleware Platform Technology].
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, with the development of computing networking technology and wide-spread use thereof, ubiquitous computing technology and ubiquitous sensor network technology have been in the spotlight as next generation computing technologies. The ubiquitous computing technology is any computing technology that provides all user-desired computing services anywhere and anytime, and is based on a sensor network.
The wireless sensor network is formed of a plurality of wirelessly connected sensor nodes. The sensor nodes have computing capability and wireless communication capability, they autonomously form a network, and they wirelessly exchange sensing information with each other. The wireless sensor network can be used for remote monitoring and controlling purposes.
The wireless sensor network has been separately managed by a gateway or a manager. However, in an environment where a plurality of heterogeneous wireless sensor networks exist, a separate wireless sensor network management method is applied to a wide area server system that manages the plurality of heterogeneous wireless sensor networks so that management complexity increases due to separate configuration and management for each wireless sensor network, and the plurality of wireless sensor networks cannot be provided with a normalized monitoring and diagnosing method and a normalized service environment. Therefore, a method for efficiently managing the plurality of heterogeneous wireless sensor networks is needed.